Government sponsored and operated lotteries are the most common form of gambling in the United States. In the words of one state lottery official, “Lotteries are different from any other gaming product. Lottery players risk a small amount of money against very long odds to win a large prize, with the net proceeds going to the public good.” The fact that the player needs only a small amount of money to participate ensures a high frequency of lottery ticket purchases in the future.
For consumers choosing to participate in government lotteries, there is a vast universe of available options and choices. Forty-six (46) states in America currently operate lotteries with widely varying games, odds, and payouts. These individual state-run games are augmented by huge, multi-state lotteries, such as Mega Million and PowerBall. The profits from these lotteries are typically utilized to fund various state legislature-approved activities and programs, such as education, environmental protection, and crime control.
Regardless of the lottery game chosen, the player always has the opportunity to select his or her own numbers. Otherwise, the player can allow the retail lottery ticket vendor to use a random number generator to pick the numbers for their individual ticket.
Allowing a third-party computer to determine the ticket numbers of frequent lottery players has caused many to feel “detached” from the process and totally void of input and control. The present invention fills that gap. It provides the lottery player the fun, convenience, and ownership of their own random number generator. With a personal entertainment ball, they will always have numbers created on their device for future lottery ticket purchases.